


I Find You Attractive (Why?)

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Riding, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Bill wonders why Alec finds him attractive.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	I Find You Attractive (Why?)

Bill was flipping through some paperwork in the kitchen when he heard Alec come downstairs and into the room. He walked up behind Bill, arms sliding around his waist, bearded lips pressing kisses to the skin of Bill's neck to his ear, where he worried the lobe between gently between his teeth. 

"Frisky this evening, are we?" Bill asked, laughter in his voice.

"We're both off this weekend," Alec replied, nosing along his ear. "I haven't had you to myself all week." He pressed closer to Bill, nibbling his ear, hands ghosting across his belly, up to his chest over his shirt. "I need you, Masters."

Bill inhaled sharply as he felt Alec's hardness pressing against him. He put the papers down and turned around, looking into Alec's big brown eyes that were slowly getting darker as his pupils expanded. He wore only jeans and a red sweater, his hair and beard messy in an endearing way. Bill grabbed the front of his husband's sweater and kissed him deeply, moving away from the table and crowding him up against the kitchen counter. Alec moaned into the kiss, nails digging into Bill's shoulders, legs bracketing his hips. Bill's hands tangled in the back of Alec's hair, holding him in place. They made out for a long time, until Bill could feel how hard Alec was in his jeans, and pulled away, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he did.

"Masters," Alec whined, his lips a delicious shade of red.

"Let's go upstairs, love," Bill whispered hotly. 

Alec nodded and slid off the counter, taking Bill's hand and leading him upstairs. Once they were in the bedroom, however, Bill's attitude changed. Alec was kissing him, grinding against his lap, but when his hands started to pull Bill's shirt from his pants, the American pulled away from the kiss. Alec tried to chase after him, but Bill put a hand on his chest, stilling him. 

"Bill?" Alec asked. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, it's fine," Bill replied, not meeting Alec's eyes. "I just...can you turn off the light please?"

Alec frowned. "Why?"

Bill leaned back a little, a tad awkwardly with Alec still straddling his lap. Alec was staring at him, one eyebrow raised. Bill sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Do you find me attractive?" he asked Alec, keeping his eyes low.

"Of course I do," Alec answered instantly. 

"Why?" Bill asked, looking up at him.

"You're the sexiest man I've ever seen, Bill," Alec told him, cupping one side of his face in his hand. "You're smart and determined and stubborn and I love you. So bloody much."

Bill blushed, having trouble believing the words. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not," Alec replied indignantly. "Bill, where is this coming from?"

"Nowhere," Bill muttered, rubbing his neck. "I just have a hard time believing that someone as gorgeous as you can love someone like me."

Alec let out a small laugh and pulled Bill closer by the front of his shirt. "You are gorgeous, Masters. Why can't you believe that?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure anyone ever found me attractive."

"I do," Alec said, stroking his jawline. "Will let me show you just how sexy you are?"

Bill grinned shyly and nodded. Alec smiled and kissed him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He slid it off Bill's shoulder to the floor, then pushed him to lie flat on his back, straddling his waist. Alec leaned over Bill, grabbing both his hands and pinning them above his head.

"Keep them there, or I'll handcuff you to the bed," Alec whispered, lips inches from Bill's. "Understand?"

"Yes," Bill answered, blue eyes dark as the night.

Alec smirked and kissed him deeply, then pulled away. He kissed down Bill's jawline and his neck, leaving marks in his wake. He bit down on the juncture between Bill's neck and shoulder, worrying the flesh gently. The other man moaned loudly, arching his back. Alec smirked as he reached Bill's chest, kissing and licking his way down it. 

"You are so gorgeous, Masters," he breathed. "I knew that when I first met you. In that little bar a year ago."

Bill huffed a laugh that turned into a moan when Alec took one nipple into his mouth. "We barely noticed each other at first. If I hadn't overheard your ranting we'd have probably never said a word to each other."

Alec hummed and pulled off, licking the mark he'd left on Bill's nipple. "I don't know about that. I might have ended up in the hospital at some point. We could have met then."

He latched onto Bill's other nipple, making sure it was red and taut. Bill moaned, fisting his hands in the sheets. Alec abandoned his nipples and kissed down the center of his chest to his belly, the thing that caused most of Bill's self-image issues. He knew he wasn't the most in shape man, despite his running regiment every week. Alec, however, loved his stomach. It was the best place to nuzzle his head when he was tired or had a headache. He kissed his way across Bill's stomach, swirling his tongue around his navel, nibbling the skin above the waistband of his slacks. Bill's erection tented his pants, a wet spot growing on the fabric. 

"So hard for me already," Alec said teasingly. "You're always so eager." He palmed the bulge, heard Bill moan. "You fuck so well with your cock, Masters. Makes me see stars every time I come."

He used his teeth to deftly undo the buttons and lower the zipper. He slipped Bill's slacks and underwear down his legs to the ground. Bill's erection was red, leaking pearly liquid against his navel.

Alec licked his lips and began peppering Bill's thigh with kisses and love-bites. Bill was moaning and gasping, his hands white-knuckled as he gripped the sheets tighter in his fists. Alec got closer and closer to his husband's stiff, aching erection. He pressed chaste kisses up the shaft to the head, lapping at the fluid leaking from the tip. He wrapped one hand around the length loosely, taking just the head between his lips. Bill gasped, one of his hands almost shooting down to tangle in Alec's hair, only to go back to gripping the bedclothes again. Alec smirked a little and took more of Bill into his mouth, moaning as he traced the veins under the skin and lapped at the precome. He bobbed his head and moved his hand in a steady rhythm, fueled by Bill's moans, which were getting louder and deeper.

"Alec, please," he breathed, looking down at him with lust-dark eyes. "I need you."

Alec shivered at the desperate tone in his husband's voice and pulled. Bill whined as Alec stood up, quickly removing his sweater and his jeans. He grabbed the lube from nightstand and straddled Bill again, both of them gasping at the skin to skin contact. The Scotsman popped open the bottle of lube and slicked up some of his own fingers.

"I know you want to be doing this," he told Bill, leaning down to whisper against his lips. "I know you want to be the one opening me up, preparing my hole for that thick cock of yours." He slipped one finger inside himself, moaning at the feeling. "Our first night together you nearly made me come just with your fingers."

"Alec," Bill whined at the words. "Please." 

He reached up with one hand to touch Alec, but the other man glared at him as he added a second finger into his hole.

"Do I need to get the handcuffs?" Alec asked in a warning tone.

"No," Bill whispered.

It took a lot of willpower for him to lower his hand back to the bed. Alec smiled at his as he added a third digit into his hole, closing his eyes as he did. 

"Sometimes I used to lay awake after at night after our dates and think about you," he told Bill, his voice heavy with desire. "I'd wonder what your tongue would feel like on my nipples, my cock, my hole. I used to finger myself all the time, wishing it was your tongue down there, working me open."

Alec groaned as he pulled his fingers free and grabbed the lube again. He poured some onto his hand and grabbed Bill's erection, making him gasp. He stared directly into Bill's eyes as he coated the length in lube, then tossed the bottle aside. Alec placed his hands on Bill's chest, nails digging into the skin as he sunk down to the hilt.

"Fuck." Bill threw his head back against the pillow, moaning as Alec's tight warmth enveloped him. Alec tilted his head back with a sigh.

"God, you're so big, Masters," he gasped. "Feels so good when you're inside me."

He began to move, rising up and slamming back down, rocking his hips as he did. Bill licked his lips and clenched his hands against the bed, toes curling in pleasure as Alec bounced on his cock.

"Please let me touch you, Alec," Bill begged. "I need to touch you."

Alec smiled, his eyes dark and half-lidded with pleasure. "Touch me, Bill. I'm all yours."

Bill sat up, pulling Alec into an embrace, hands roaming all over his skinny frame. He sucked bruises along the Scotsman's neck and collarbone, swirling his tongue around his nipples. Alec gasped at the sensations of his husband's hands and mouth all over him, increasing his bounce. Bill growled and rolled them, pinning Alec beneath him. He hoisted one of his long legs over his shoulder, thrusting harder and deeper. 

"Fuck, yeah, just like that," Alec moaned, hands scratching down Bill's back. "Fuck me like I know you can, Masters."

Bill captured Alec's lips in a messy kiss, his thrusts growing erratic. Alec's moan were getting higher and louder as his release neared. He came suddenly and loudly, arching his back as his cock spurted hot seed across his stomach, up to his chest. Bill's orgasm followed as Alec clenched around him. He speared himself deep, making sure his come filled Alec fully. He collapsed onto of Alec, panting, their skin slick with sweat. Alec rubbed Bill's back and kissed neck. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Bill had the strength to pull out, kissing Alec when he whined at the loss. He laid down beside Alec and pulled him close against his chest, stroking his messy hair.

"You okay?" Bill asked.

Alec nodded, looking up at him with a blissed-out expression. "M'great. 'Bout you?"

"I feel very attractive," Bill replied. "And very loved."

"Good." Alec kissed his chest and snuggled closer. Bill knew they should get up and take a shower, but he wanted to bask in the moment a little longer.


End file.
